


Ink

by Shayheyred



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, PWP, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji lies on the bed in a rare mood of absolute submission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently licking is a kink of mine. PWP, inspired by Renji's tattooed torso.
> 
> Go see art for this story here by nyranin: It's breathtaking.  
> http://nyraninyaoi.tumblr.com/post/144196849888/heres-a-thing-i-made-for-the-lovely-shayheyred

Abarai Renji lies across Ichigo's bed, arms and legs splayed, in a rare mood of absolute submission.

These moments are few and far between; Ichigo knows Renji's combativeness, his force and dissent, and this odd, quiet Renji intrigues and perplexes. But here Renji is, hard muscle, solid form, hair like red flames across the bedding, hot dark eyes following Ichigo's every move.

Ichigo shivers with anticipation. Renji is laid out like a banquet, one Ichigo intends to enjoy to the fullest. He slides across the naked form, his own skin cooler but rapidly heating with friction and desire. Ichigo opens his mouth, and his tongue starts to trace the black ink of Renji's tattoos.

Down one shoulder....across the smooth chest...around the perfectly defined muscles of Renji's abdomen he traces each inky stripe. Mystical patterns, strange designs -- Renji is his own maze, his own puzzle. But with each stroke the puzzle begins to unravel; Renji shivers and twitches, and comes undone.

With each stroke of his tongue Ichigo tastes, and savors the banquet. Renji tastes of salt and fire; he is bitter and savory and metallic and sharp. He tastes like ink might taste, or burnt matches dipped in honey, or liquid satin -- some strange combination Ichigo can't explain. He is many flavors, and Ichigo samples and selects and sorts each one.

Renji writhes against Ichigo's twitching tongue. As the wet trails lengthen, a low growl begins in the back of his throat; Ichigo hears it echoed in the rumble resonating in his own belly. Too fast, too soon, he thinks, when there is so much more to taste.

"Relax," he says. "You have a lot of ink. I've barely started."

Renji groans. Ichigo smiles, and continues his feast. And when he reaches the last of the markings, and takes Renji in his mouth, they both know the banquet has just begun.

* * *


End file.
